


Goes Down Sweetly

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Flynn spills the wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goes Down Sweetly

Three in the morning, and they're doing just fine on the floor until Flynn's arm slips with the wine-jug, splashing down Yuri's chest.

It's white, so young that it looks like water on Yuri's jacket, on his skin. "Give me that," Yuri says. But the jug's empty.

"Sorry about the wine." Flynn's looking down. At the wine, right?

Yuri swallows, and he can feel Flynn watching wine trickling out of his navel.

"You going to clean this up for me, or are we letting it go to waste?"

The wine is chill on Yuri's skin, but Flynn's mouth is hot.


End file.
